


Ball of Fur

by textbookchoices



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/pseuds/textbookchoices
Summary: "Oh, Scott. He just wanted to give you a kiss. He likes you."
Relationships: Jean Grey/Peter Maximoff/Scott Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: The tuesday Celebration Flash





	Ball of Fur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



Scott squints down at the silver white ball of fluff with it's head currently resting in Jean's lap. There's a slight red tinge to the wolf's fur, but then, there's a slight red tinge to everything these days if Scott bothers to think about it. He's been wearing the glasses that the professor gave him for over a year now, but he can still remember colors the way they used to be, and there's undoubtedly more red now than before, no matter what anybody else says.

"Scott, he's so soft," Jean says, voice full of awe. "You have to feel him." 

Scott raises an eyebrow. Jean just keeps running her fingers through the, apparently soft, white fur and practically coos at the guy.

Because that isn't just any old wolf, no. 

His girlfriend is running her hands through a mutant's hair. Another guy mutant. Who can turn into a wolf at will, and run faster than anybody Scott's ever seen before. (Or, technically, hasn't seen before. Since Peter runs so fast Scott can't actually see him doing it.)

A guy mutant with _soft_ fur.

Great.

Scott shoves himself down on the sofa, shoving Peter over a bit. Peter, rather than growling the way a real wolf or dog might have, just squirms closer to Jean and then, like a jackass, lifts his head and turns to lick a slobbery tongue over Scott's nose, cheek and chin.

Scott shoves him back, groaning and wiping at his face. Jean laughs.

"Oh, Scott. He just wanted to give you a kiss. He likes you."

Scott doubts that, but hey, Jean's the telepath here. Not wanting to give into the jealousy burning in his gut--because Jean will hear and either be pissed or hurt, and neither is okay--Scott gives in and runs his fingers through Peter's fur, gently sliding them in against Jean's.

She smiles brightly at him, a knowing look in her eyes. No hiding anything from her, and she's still dating him. Fuck, he really likes her.

Her smile turns even brighter, and Scott flushes red and looks down at the dog. Wolf. _Peter._ He's practically purring like a damn cat instead of a dog (wolf), one leg twitching like he's about to go crazy.

Helplessly, Scott grins.


End file.
